Tal vez, ¿Será?
by ASUKA02
Summary: Harry a inhalado el olor de una rara crema, desde ese entonces sea comportado un tanto diferente, mientras sus amigos buscan una forma de curarlo, el disfruta siendo malo, pero ahora sea obsesionado con una Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, a mí solo me pertenece la trama que presento.**

* * *

**N/A:** para ubicarnos un poco, esta historia está centrada en el sexto año de Harry Potter.

* * *

**TAL VEZ, ¿SERA? **

**By ASUKA02 **

**capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter caminaba por el castillo de Hogwarts a paso seguro, los alumnos de todas las casas lo miraban y cuchicheaban, algunos se apartaban de su camino, pero a él ya no le importaba lo que pensaran sobre él, desde hace una semana se sentía libre y poderoso.

Por otro lado Hermione Granger, a cada rato está intentando llevarlo a la enfermería, como él se resiste, su mejor amiga está empeñada en encontrar una cura para su extraño comportamiento, porque nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que alguien había embrujado a su amigo de gafas. Y ciertamente el muchacho si estaba hechizado, pero no lo sabía, había inhalado el olor de una rara crema que ocultaba el profesor Snape en su oficina.

Qué, ¿qué hacía allí?, pues esperaba al profesor para recibir un castigo, quien conoce a Harry Potter, sabrá que este muchacho no puede estarse quieto por más de dos minutos, y en ausencia del profesor de pociones se puso a indagar entre sus cosas, y allí fue cuando destapo un envase que contenía dentro una pasta de un color grisáceo, no conforme con ver el producto tuvo que olfatearlo.

-¡¿Harry que estás haciendo?! –se escandalizo Hermione corriendo hasta su amigo pelinegro.

-Divertirme un poco. –respondió bajando la varita fastidiado, la castaña con un rápido movimiento hizo que el niño de primer año se detuviera antes de caer al suelo. El niño de gryffindor miro a Harry con miedo, -no se te ocurra acusarme. –amenazo al pequeño.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto amablemente la castaña al niño, pero este se aparto asustado antes de que ella lo tocara, y en menos de tres segundo corrió como un loco alejándose de ellos, Granger se volvió hacia Harry con gesto severo, -Tu estas completamente fuera de control, seguiré investigando en la biblioteca, por favor intenta no meterte en problemas.

Tras esa recomendación Hermione se marcho dejando al moreno solo, el chico pensaba que su amiga exageraba, Ron por su parte no se quejaba, al pelirrojo le parecía que su amigo el héroe era cool. Potter salió del castillo y se dirigía al lago, cuando vio a una chica rubia en los jardines, la chica respondía al nombre de Daphne Greengrass, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero si la primera vez que la observaba con más detenimiento, sabía que esta era amiga de Parkinson y el hurón de Malfoy.

Potter se acerco con cautela y se oculto tras un árbol, la rubia no estaba sola, hablaba con otra joven, Tracey Davis, sabía que compartía habitación con Greengrass, el muchacho se sorprendió de saber tanto de estas chicas. Bueno él era un chico y a pesar de que estas jóvenes pertenecían a la casa de Slytherin, no podía evitar mirar debes en cuando a las chicas en general.

El muchacho se tomo su tiempo para detallarlas un poco mas, Tracey Davis le parecía muy sexy, más que la Ginny de sus sueños húmedos, Greengrass era una rubia preciosísima, ¿con ojos soñadores?. Un movimiento de Tracey hizo que el chico se arrojara al suelo a cuatro patas, escondido tras un matorral no podían verlo.

El joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber traído su capa de invisibilidad, porque sentía una inmensa curiosidad por observarlas más cerca, o al menos saber de qué color eran los ojos de Daphne.

Tracey se despidió diciendo que debía reunirse con Pansy, ya fuera de peligro Harry se levanto del suelo, para mostrarse ante la rubia, no estaba seguro de que decirle, pero quería conocerla y eso si le parecía de vital importancia. Dio varios pasos silenciosos y se detuvo, tras el árbol donde ella apoyaba la espalda, entonces Harry vio que ella tenía algo en las manos.

El chico se ajusto las gafas con el dedo índice y se enfoco en las manos de la joven, entre ellas tenía una foto, y sintió como si alguien le golpeara el estomago con fuerza cuando vio quien salía en la fotografía.

La chica abrazo la foto y derramo dos gruesas lagrimas, comenzó a llorar en silencio, _"maldito Malfoy",_ pensó Harry con rabia, en su impresión de conocer el amor secreto de la joven, Potter había dado un paso atrás partiendo una rama en el proceso.

-¿Quien anda allí? –pregunto la chica alarmada, se seco las lagrimas rápidamente con la túnica, y gateando se alejo del árbol, se puso de pie apuntando la varita hacia donde estaba Harry oculto. –¡salga de allí o lanzaré una maldición!.

No teniendo más opción el joven de lentes salió con ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**N/A:** (Subiré el siguiente cap. el domingo 27-01-13), este será un mini fic de tres capítulos, cuatro si me enrollo mucho, si les gusta déjenme un review para que al menos valga la pena el tiempo que me tome inventado y escribiendo esto. :-P


	2. Chapter 2

**TAL VEZ **

**By ASUKA02 **

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

-¿Quien anda allí? –pregunto la chica alarmada, apuntando la varita hacia donde estaba Harry. –¡salga de allí o lanzaré una maldición!.

No teniendo más opción el joven de lentes salió con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Potter? –se extraño ella. –¿qué hacías espiándome?.

Harry bajo lentamente las manos, y se pregunto que podía decirle, a pesar de tener ese exceso de seguridad en sí mismo, no se movía bien en el campo de las conquistas, tenía a Ginny, que aun no era su novia, si no lo era aun, era porque Ron lo mantenía alejado de la pelirroja hasta que no volviera a la normalidad. Y el año pasado tuvo su primera cita con Cho Chang, pero del resto nada.

-¡Responde!. –se estreso la chica.

Así que Harry estaba nervioso ante una Slytherin, -Yo… no estaba espiando, solo vine a tomar aire puro… luego te vi… y.

-¿Y qué? –interrogo ella.

-Y quise acercarme, entonces…

La voz de Harry se fue apagando hasta quedarse callado, ella no le grito o amenazo como cualquiera de su casa, solo se guardo la foto en su túnica, -Bien Potter, puedes ir a contarles a tus amiguitos que viste llorar a una serpiente.

Dichas esas palabras se alejo, teniéndola lejos Harry de sintió más seguro, -las serpientes no lloran. –comento él.

Ella se volvió, vio la sonrisa arrogante de Potter y marcho con un profundo ceño en su frente, ese simple comentario la había ofendido, los siguientes días para ella fueron muy raros, siempre, no importa el lugar donde se encontrara se sentía vigilada. Y sus paranoias tenían pie, pues era Harry quien con su capa de invisibilidad la seguía a todas partes.

-Harry, donde te metes últimamente, -le reclamo Hermione cuando los tres cenaban en el gran comedor.

-Espero que no andes detrás de mi hermanita. –gruño Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Harry no respondió, echo un vistazo a todo el comedor y no vio a la rubia por ninguna parte, y al no ver a Malfoy frunció el ceño, en sus horas de espionaje había descubierto que Daphne era una Slytherin muy diferente, era por lo general amable con los alumnos de todas las casas, y muy protectora con su hermana pequeña.

Potter se sentía atraído por ella de una manera casi insana, buscaba oportunidades para hablarle, pero era difícil acercársele sin que estuvieran sus propios amigos, o los amigos de ella. Harry nunca se había sentido tan frustrado de ser un Gryffindor. "La Poción Multijugos"estaba tentado a tomar la forma del odioso de Malfoy, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer eso, así que de momento no haría algo tan desesperado.

La única ocasión en la que la encontró sola, fue en la biblioteca, pero con él estaba Hermione, así que el muchacho no hacía más que rogar internamente para que la castaña lo dejara solo antes de que la Slytherinse marchara.

-Oh, no, disculpa Harry tengo que irme, olvide que le prometí a Neville ayudarle con sus deberes, -le anuncio Hermione repentinamente, comenzando a guardar sus útiles en la mochila, el chico no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, afortunadamente la castaña no la vio porque miraba su reloj -el pobre ya lleva más de una hora esperándome en la sala común.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y mientras Harry pensaba en que hablar con la Slytherin, la rubia se puso de pie y fue a buscar un libro, como el libro quedaba un poco más alto de su alcance, el chico con un movimiento de varita lo hizo levitar en el aire y ponerlo a la altura de la joven. Ella lo tomo y miro fríamente a muchacho.

-Hola. –Saludo él, -el otro día no quise hacerte sentir mal…

Ella arrugo la frente y no lo dejo continuar -No tienes ese poder Potter, y no sé qué pretendes saludándome, pero ya deja de vigilarme cuando crees que no te estoy viendo, no sé cómo demonios lo haces, pero…

-Yo no te vigilo. –se defendió él interrumpiéndola. –además… ¿porque haría algo así? –pregunto suspicaz.

-Lo he pensado. –respondió ella frotándose el mentón de manera pensativa.

-¿Has pensado en mí?-pregunto a manera de broma.

-Más bien en la patética idea de que seas tú, nadie de mi casa se comporta tan cobardemente.-agrego ella con ese aire superior que caracteriza a todos los de Slytherin.

Eso sí hizo que Harry se ofendiera, él podía ser de todo menos cobarde, ella se fue dejándolo indignado, ahora Potter necesitaba desquitar su frustración. Ya no lo hacía con los de primero porque hasta Ron le decía que era una cobardía.

**.**

**.**

Harry ahora estaba empeñado en demostrarle a la mayor de las Greengrass que no era ningún cobarde. Así que en la siguiente clase que compartían con los Slytherin, cuando el profesor de pociones lo llamo "pobre estúpido" el chico de lentes se vanaglorio diciendo: "Yo he enfrentado a Voldemort cinco veces, mientras usted sigue añorando el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras".

Obviamente eso le valió un castigo, el de limpiar los baños de los varones sin magia, pero aun tenía hasta el fin de semana para pensar en lo que haría para librarse del castigo, salía de despacho de Severus cuando Daphne sospechosamente pasaba por allí y sola.

El moreno se acomodo la mochila de un lado y se apuro para alcanzarla, -¿viste la cara de Snape cuando lo hice quedar como un estúpido en su propia clase? –comento él.

Daphne lo vio como si recién reparara en su presencia, -La vi, pero realmente sentí más pena de ti, ¿ya no te importa lo que piense tu club de fans?, esta actitud no va contigo Potter, ya déjala. –le recomendó con sinceridad.

Ella se atrevió a darle una palmadita en el hombro como si lo estuviera consolando, luego se fue, ahora él nuevamente se encontraba perdido, sin saber cómo abordar a la chica, pensó en pedirle un consejo a Hagrid, pero lo descarto enseguida, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor, "Albus Dumbledore", el hombre más sabio que conocía.

Y lo hizo, hablo con el viejo dos días después, pero no sobre lo de Daphne, porque eso pasó a segundo plano cuando el director le comunico que el nuevo profesor de pociones seria un tal Horace Slughorn, de paso le encomendó la misión de intentar hacer que el nuevo profesor le contara un recuerdo oculto sobre Tom Riddle. Harry no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso, pero cuando conoció al viejo Slughorn, supo que sería un arduo y tedioso trabajo, lo que indicaba que ya no podría estar al tanto de todo lo que hiciera la chica de sus quebraderos de cabeza. En el gran comedor Potter ingería tranquilamente sus alimentos cuando una chica pelirroja apareció.

-¡Harry! –lo saludo Ginny con alegría sentándose frente a él, Ron gruño por lo bajo, -¿dónde te metes?, apenas terminan las practicas de Quidditch te desapareces,ya ni me acompañas. –le reprocho en tono lastimero, haciendo que Hermione sonriera y Ronald viera a su hermana con gesto severo.

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer. –respondió distraído el chico.

La pelirroja se entristeció un poco y Hermione se encargo de iniciar una conversación sobre los próximos exámenes, Harry termino rápidamente su comida y se puso de pie.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntaron los otros sorprendidos.

-¿Eh?, si… tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall. –invento.

-¿La profesora McGonagall.?, ¿sobre qué?-se extraño la castaña revisando sus apuntes, por si se había pasado algo por alto. –¡Harry no te metas en problemas! –le advirtió la castaña antes de que este cruzara una esquina.

-Yo también recordé que tengo que hacer algo. –dijo Ginny, dejando la comida y apresurándose a seguir a Potter.

Hermione miro a Ron y este pregunto. -¿Qué?, estoy hasta aquí –se toco la frente el pelirrojo, -de estar cuidándola, Harry ya se ve más controlado.

-¿Controlado?, ¿acaso no viste y escucharte lo que le dijo al profesor Snape? –le recrimino Hermione.

-Sí. –afirmo sonriente el Weasley, algo que todos siempre hemos querido hacer. –agrego con orgullo.

Hermione lo miro negando con la cabeza, -no generalices, no estoy en esa lista.

Ron no le creyó, todos en el mundo mágico debían tener una razón para odiar a Severus Snape, -Hoy investigaremos los dos en la biblioteca. –anunció la chica.

-¡Ah, no!, hoy tengo prácticas. –invento Ron.

-Harry es nuestro amigo, debemos actuar antes de que cometa algún delito, o un error del que no pueda zafarse. –insistió Hermione con la idea de buscar una cura para la actitud odiosa de Potter.

-¡Bien!, pero tendrás que ayudarme con mis deberes. –le advirtió.

-Ron… no estás diciéndome nada nuevo. –respondió irónica.

Mientras Ron comía como un animal, Ginny buscaba a Harry, y lo hallo en los jardines, la pelirroja queriendo darle una sorpresa le tapo la vista, cubriendo con sus manos los anteojos del chico.

-¿Adivina quién soy?.

-Ginny –dijo él con aburrimiento.

Ella aparto las manos extrañada por la falta de emoción del chico, Harry se quito las gafas y las limpio con la túnica, la chica sonrió, había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en una manera de hacer que Harry le pidiera el noviazgo, y ya tenía el plan perfecto.

La chica apoyo los codos del muro de piedra y admiro el paisaje al igual que él, -Harry… este sábado toca salida a Hogsmeade**, **¿qué dices si vamos a Las Tres Escobas juntos?, sin Hermione, ni mi hermano.

Harry detecto un tono seductor en esas palabras, y la miro, -No creo que a Ron le agrade la idea, -respondió con frialdad, ella se entristeció -pero de todas maneras tengo un castigo para ese día. –añadió con una sonrisa arrogante.

El chico miro a lo lejos a su objetivo y se marcho dejando a la pelirroja sola, Harry camino y camino hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde hace una semana la rubia lloraba con la foto del imbécil de Malfoy. Esta vez ella estaba sola y Harry no se escondió.

-No vale la pena. –Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes asustado a la rubia, quien le apunto rápidamente con la varita, pero al ver de quien se trataba bajo la mano -él es un imbécil.

Daphne arrugo la frente, -¿de qué hablas Potter?.-pregunto fríamente.

Él se agacho frente a ella para quedar a su nivel, -de Malfoy, - Greengrass abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry continuo, -es un estúpido, y me alegro de que no te haga caso.

-¿Qué? –gruño ella apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita de Nogal, nervio de dragón, él noto que era rígida, de debía medir como 32 centímetros.

Pero no se podía distraer en esas cosas, iba a declarársele, -sí, me alegro de que no te haga caso, porque me gustas mucho.

Ella parpadeo en silencio, pero luego se tomo las palabras del chico como una broma de mal gusto. –Potter, no sé qué demonios te pasa, -masculló con rabia, -pero si es verdad lo que dices… tu a mi no me gustas.

Esas palabras fueron como miles de dagas en el corazón de Harry, y se sintió menos preciado, él había salvado al mundo mágico cinco veces, y ella prefería al retrasado mental del hurón. Potter apretó los puños y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica dijo.

-Malfoy, NO sale con chicas v-í-r-g-e-n-e-s, -sabia que se estaba jugando la vida, pero no podía pensar con claridad, la rabia nublaba su mente.

Ahora ella enfureció, porque no solo insultaba al chico que le gusta, sino que que también se estaba metiendo con su vida íntima, la Slytherin respiro hondo para controlarse y no perder los estribos.

-¿Que te hace pensar que soy virgen?. –Gruño ella con las mejillas coloradas, -No lo soy.

-Te escuche comentárselo a Tracey Davis, -respondió con toda tranquilidad, la rubia abrió la boca sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Entonces tu… SI me has estado espiando,-lo acuso con enfado.

Harry asintió descaradamente, -Si tanto quieres salir con Malfoy, puedo ayudarte, -ella parpadeo confundida, -te quito lo virgen.

Eso la saco de quicio totalmente y apretando su varita conjuro un hechizo que lanzo al muchacho varios metros lejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** El siguiente capítulo será el final de este minific, ¿qué tal el atrevimiento de Harry?, ¿se imaginan la cara de Daphne?, bueno ya sabrán lo que piensa ella de todo esto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Daphne no podía creer el atrevimiento de Potter, después de dejar a Harry desmayado en jardín, la chica rubia había corrido hasta el castillo, aparto a varios alumnos a empujones ganándose algunos reclamos, los ignoró a todos hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentía furiosa y a la vez avergonzada, _"¿desde cuándo mi vida intima se había convertido en pública?". _

Cundo entro a la sala común de Slytherin, todos los presentes la observaron con atención, pues la siempre guapa y arreglada Daphne Greengrass lucia desaliñada, y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente. Ella en cambio pensó que la miraban porque ya lo sabían, sabían lo mismo que Potter.

Daphne apretó los dientes, y se encaminaba hacia su habitación cuando vio a Pansy sentada en uno de los muebles, la sonrisa burlona con que Parkinson la vio, hizo que Daphne creyera que ella sabía su secreto, que era una patética enamorada de un chico que a todas luces nunca seria para ella.

-¿Y a ti que te sucedió?, luces espantosa. –se mofo Parkinson.

Greengrass apretó los puños, _"con que ganas le lanzaría un maleficio_" en ese momento Draco entro en la sala común acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle, Pansy al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, ya me estaba hartando de esperarte. –protesto Parkinson haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, ya… pero deja de abrazarme. –Dijo Draco apartándola, vio a Daphne y sonrió con arrogancia, -Oye, Greengrass, tu hermanita te andaba buscando.

El gesto triste de la rubia repentinamente cambio a uno de preocupación, su hermanita era todo para ella, salió nuevamente de la sala. En el jardín Harry se recuperaba del desmayo y recordar lo que le dijo a la muchacha lo hizo avergonzarse mucho.

"_¿Como pude decir algo así?",_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, las siguientes clases transcurrieron en total normalidad, y afortunadamente para él no tuvieron que compartir clases con los de Slytherin, no era que no quisiera ver a Greengrass el problema era, que no tenia palabras para disculparse.

-Harry –lo llamo Hermione corriendo hacia él, y sin que el muchacho tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo le lanzo un liquido transparente en la cara.

-Pero que demo… ¡Hermione!, ¿qué me hiciste? –protesto quitándose los lentes para secarse la cara.

-Hable con el profesor Slughorn, me invito a una de su reuniones con su grupo selecto, que por cierto me recordó que te dijera que no faltaras.

-¿y qué tiene eso que ver con que me mojaras?. –murmuro con enfado volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

-Es el antídoto, sabía que no te lo beberías, pero en el libro también dice que con solo hacer contacto con la piel funciona, pero dentro de dos horas.

-Pudiste dármelo en el jugo de calabaza. –objeto Harry para sí mismo, su amiga sonrió.

-Eres un misterio para la ciencia, -comento Hermione pensativa, luego se puso seria, -ah, por cierto ten cuidado con lo que comas, Romilda Vane está planeando darte un filtro del amor.

-¿Romilda Vane? –repitió él confundido.

-Ya tengo que irme a estudiar, pero recuerda Harry volverás a la normalidad en dos horas.

Hermione se fue dejando al chico inquieto, si dentro de dos horas volvería a ser tímido con las mujeres debía ir en busca de Greengrass y hacer algo que la impresionara.

**.**

**.**

-¿No quiero hablar sobre eso?-decía la rubia avergonzada.

Tracey Davis, sonrió con diversión, ambas amigas estaban en la habitación que compartían, no había nadie más que ellas. -en algún momento tendrá que pasar, acepta la cita, hazlo y así te quitas ese tabú de tu cabeza, luego podrás salir con quién quieras sin preocuparte porque tu cita quiera robarte algo tan preciado.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que tu forma de pensar es abrumadora? –pregunto Daphne con la cara todo roja.

-¡Oh, vamos!, paso con Pansy, conmigo y con todas las chicas de Slytherin, no serás la única.

-Pues conmigo no pasara, no soy de las mismas ideologías.

La cara que puso Tracey hizo que ella modificara sus palabras, -quiero decir que lo hare en el momento indicado, Pansy dejo de serlo hace dos años, yo misma la vi, y tu el año pasado, siempre soy la más lenta, así que me toca el año que viene. –argumento Greengrass.

Tracey soltó una carcajada, -Esta bien amiga, ojala yo también fuera lenta.

**.**

**.**

Harry se sentía desdichado, solo le quedaba una hora y no encontraba a Daphne por ningún lado, y no tenia cabeza para entrar a ninguna clase, a demás de eso estaba enojado con Hermione, _"¿cómo me hace esto sin avisarme?"._ De pronto su mirada se ilumino cuando escucho la voz de la rubia.

-Sí, me invitaron pero aun no he dado la respuesta. –decía Daphne a su amiga.

Entonces el cerebro de Harry se aclaro, _"el baile de navidad",_ aun faltaba mucho para eso, pero todas la chicas andaban como locas, por ese motivo. El chico lleno sus pulmones de aire y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia donde estaba la chica acompañada de Tracey.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Tracey lo miro como si él fuera un extraterrestre, mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño, -te dije que no quería que me volvieras hablar Potter.

-Ah, ¿entonces han hablado otras veces? –pregunto intrigada la otra Slytherin.

-Solo porque "este" no deja de fastidiarme. –se defendió Greengrass moviendo la pierna con impaciencia.

-Escúchame bien amigo, los Slytherin no hablamos con los gryffindor, solo nos gritamos e insultamos, y no dejare que lo hagas con mi amiga. –le aclaro Davis.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cabeza estresado, no había nada que lo frustrara mas que no lo dejaran hablar. –Primero, no soy tu amigo. –Aclaro Harry, -segundo, yo jamás gritaría o insultaría Daphne.

-¡Pero si es que hasta te llama por tu nombre!. –exclamo Tracey asombrada. –tú no tendrás algo con san Potter, ¿o sí?.

-No, claro que no –replico ella con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Entonces habla Potter que quieres con mi amiga?.

Otra vez sentía que la paciencia se iba de sus manos, Greengrass miro a Harry y por un momento supo que lo que èl le fuera a decir, iba a avergonzarla, porque él se veía determinado a no callar.

-Tracey luego te alcanzo.

La Slytherin se quedo perpleja cuando Daphne camino en dirección contraria a la que iban, y Harry la siguió, -¿qué es lo que quieres Potter? -pregunto ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Primero que me llames Harry. –Ella lo miro sin comprender, -así me llaman todas las personas que me importan, -ella se ruborizó levente, -y segundo quiero enseñarte un lugar.

-No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo. –replico ella.

Diez minutos después estaba frente a la sala de los mesesteres, Harry hizo el ritual de siempre y cuando entraron el lugar se había transformado en un bonito paisaje.

-Que demo… ¿como puede a ver un lugar como este dentro de una pared?, donde rayos…

-Este lugar se convierte en cualquier cosas que quieras, pensé que te gustaría el mar.

Daphne esta maravillada contemplando las olas, cuando Harry tomo su mano con delicadeza, -perdón por lo que te dije hace rato, sobre tu… ya sabes, sobre eso…

-¿Son reales estas olas? –pregunto ella desviando la conversación.

-No lo sé, nunca me he metido en ellas.

Ella le ofreció la mano y Harry se apuro a tomarla, y así con todo y zapatos, los dos caminaron hacia el agua, y se mojaron, -¡maldición era real! –Exclamo ella impresionada, -¿cómo puede caber un mar en una habitación?.

-¡Magia!, -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin soltar jamás sus manos unidas, -siente el sol. –murmuro el chico levantando la cara hacia el sol.

Daphne lo vio cerrar los ojos, y una sonrisa nació en sus labios, sin soltar su mano para que no sospechara, se agacho y cogió un puñado de arena, con ese movimiento Harry abrió los ojos.

Y apenas tuvo tiempo para sentir la arena caliente dentro de su camisa –es un hecho, Potter la arena también es real.

Harry estaba desconcertado, y aprovechando que ella aun no le soltaba la mano, la enredo con sus brazos y la encamino hacia la plaza, -¡Suéltame Potter! –chillaba ella.

Pero él no le hizo caso, su fuerza era superior a la de ella, entro con ella al agua, -serpiente mojada. –se mofo él.

-¡Te matare! –pataleaba.

-Sí, es una pena que no trajeras tu varita.

Ella le enterró las uñas en el brazo al chico para que la soltara, estaba arrepentidísima, _"¿cómo pude olvidarla en mi cama y peor aún, aceptar hablar con Potter sin llevara conmigo?",_ la respuesta era sencilla, Potter no representaba ningún peligro para ella, así lo sentía.

-Siempre puedo ahogarte. –masculló al tiempo que lo hacían hundirse en el agua.

El aire se escapaba de los pulmones de Harry hacia que solo se viera un monto de burbujas salir del agua, hasta que ella lo soltó, -¡Oh, un león mojado! –se burlo.

La lucha por escapar de las garras del león la dejo sin fuerzas y tuvo que rendirse mientras gateaba hasta la orilla, donde luego se tendió en la arena, el corazón de la chica latía desbocado por la falta de aire y energías, Harry se tendió a su lado.

-Nunca había hecho algo así. –Comento ella, él la miro y se sintió cohibida, -¿soy muy rica sabes?.

-No lo sabía, pero me alegro por ti. –le dijo sonriendo, luego con un movimiento de varita los seco a los dos.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento mirando el cielo, lo que ella quería decirle era que a pesar de ser muy rica, sus momentos felices eran muy pobres, y en estos momento se sentía diferente, como feliz.

-¿En qué más se puede convertir este lugar?. –pregunto con interés.

-cualquier cosa.

-¿Crees que lo peces también sean reales?

Harry estaba encantado con la imaginación de esa chica, no lo creo, es comida y est…

-Entre las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre transformaciones Elementales. –completo ella con aire presumido.

Harry sonrió, en ese momento Daphne le recordó a Hermione, -¿por cierto cuales son las otras cuatro.?

-¿Que acaso nunca entras a transformaciones? –pregunto ella asombrada de la ignorancia del chico, él sonrió al recordar nuevamente a su amiga.

-Me crie con muggles.

Ella bufo pues eso no justificaba su ignorancia, -la primera como ya sabes es la comida, la comida puede aumentarse, transformarse, moverse o cocinar con magia, pero nunca aparecerse de la nada.

-Que mal. –comento èl sobándose la barriga solo para hacerla sonreír.

-La segunda, es el amor, simplemente no puede crearse el amor en donde no existe ni un poco de éste.

-hum, ya veo. –Comento pensativo, -Hermione me dijo que una tal Romilda Vane quiere darme un filtro de amor, ¿entonces no funcionara?

Ella levando ambas cejas incrédula, -en el hipotético caso de que sea real, los filtros del amor solo funcionan por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Ya… ¿y tú le has dado uno a alguien? –pregunto curioso.

Ella se incomodo, claro que los había usado, no uno, sino dos, pero en los dos casos no fusionó, porque Malfoy resulto la primera vez enamorado de Pansy hace dos años, y la segunda se enamoro de su amiga Tracey Davis, parecía que el destino de todas las Slytherin era perder la virginidad con Draco Malfoy, y esa idea por primera vez horrorizo a Daphne, _"yo estoy queriendo ser igual que ellas"._

-¡Jamás!, puedo enamorar a cualquier –dijo ofendida y Harry no lo dudo, -la tercera, es la vida, la vida no se puede originar en donde no la hay, del mismo modo no se puede revivir a un muerto.

-De lo contrario reviviría a mis padres, y no cabria más gente en este mundo. –comento Harry intentando ser divertido.

Ella sintió pena al escucharlo pero no tenían tanta confianza como para preguntarle cosas de su familia, -Exacto, ya estas aprendiendo Potter, sigue así.

-Es que tengo a la mejor maestra.

-Maestra no, "profesora"-recalco ella.

-Eso profesora, siga con la clases, que cuando regresemos voy a ser más inteligente que Hermione Granger.

Eso la hizo sonreír, -la cuarta es el dinero, Igual, no puede crearse de la nada, puedes modificar un knut o un sickle.

-¿De veras?, voy a intentarlo esta noche. –dijo él sentía la necesidad de comentar cada cosa, de hablarle más que nada.

-La quinta, es la Información, también lo manejan como sabiduría, puede aumentarse, modificarse, etc. pero no crearse, es decir, para obtenerla debes tener una fuente de dónde sacarla.

-¡Oh, vaya!, ya sé quién es la inteligente de los Slytherin, tu y Hermione deben llevarse de maravilla.

-Yo soy más inteligente que ella.

Harry miro a todos lados como un desquiciado, -que no te escuche Hermione, -dijo en voz bajita, -siempre que alguien pone en duda su sabiduría sale como una loca.

Se rieron y pasaron rato agradable, pero ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí y los temas de conversación se acabaron, no hacía falta que Harry le hablara sobre sus sentimientos, ya Daphne había tomado una decisión.

-Harry. –Dijo ella cuando salían de la habitación, el chico sonrió enormemente al escucharla decir su nombre, -¿podemos vernos otro día aquí?.

Harry recordó que tenía que limpiar los baños de los varones sin magia, pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa, ya sabía lo que haría. –claro, mañana a las once de la mañana.

-Vale.

.

.

.

**N/A:** se supone que este fic debía acabar en este cap. pero me fue imposible, las cosas entre estos dos se fueron dando de una forma diferente a la que había planeado, y se me ocurrió algo para escribir en un cuarto episodio, así que el siguiente capítulo es el final.


End file.
